The Power Sleeping Inside Me
by AmberSparkle
Summary: This is a rewrite of Lucy's Curse. I made it slightly more interesting.  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm rewriting Lucy's Curse now! It's going to take place at the Nirvana ark!  
>On to the story!<p>Chapter 1, Not the Best Day, Check!<br>Natsu's P.O.V.

Okay, so, Erza just collapsed! But then again, she looks really hot in

that outfit. Although she can never compare to Lucy. Wait a minute,

where is Lucy?

"Yo, wheres Luce?" I asked bluntly.

"Apparently you weren't listening to the plan, fire freak." Gray said.

"What was that POPSICLE?" I yelled.

"You heard me, hot head!" he yelled "Anyway, Lucy's going after

Angel." Gray said, probably thinking of what Erza would do if she

heard they were fighting.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I heard noises. Suddenly something, or SOMEONE swiftly kicked me

in the stomach.

"How pitiful. It seems you haven't changed a bit, Lucy." Angel said.

"Hm, you either, Angel." I said.

Normal P.O.V.

"You seem to be weak, just like your mother was when I slaughtered

her. It could all change if you were to let that power run amuck." said

Angel.

"Never in my life will I use THAT again!" Lucy yelled.

"Now now. Feel the power surging through you. let yourself become

one with it." she said with a devilish voice. Apparently, Lucy had

lost control of herself and was now surging with a demonic aura.

Her hair faded to black and her eyes turned a peircing (please tell me

I spelled that right!) red.

Mwahahahahaha. I am SO evil. I gave you the pain of a cliff-hanger!  
>Anyway, please review and no flames please. I accept constructive _(don't know how to spell it!)<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peepz! heres some review replys:  
>Anastaisia Zunk:<p>Awww thanks! yesterday I was rushing to get this done!<br>I hope I can please more people with my work~

kratos32536 :

Yes we are! (it's spelled with 2 m's. Doesn't d i c t i o n a r y .c o m rule?) aww thanks! I will update infact right now is an update xD

Onto the story!

Chapter 2, The Dark Side

Normal P.O.V.

"Heh. It's been a while, huh, Angel." said Lucy.

"Yes, it has." said Angel.

"Hmph, I can sense your power is weak to me when I'm like this." Lucy said.

"Don't get so cocky now. It's true you fight well without you magic, but if you betray us, we will kill you without hesitation." she said.

"Whatever." Lucy said.

Natsu's P.O.V.

It was getting late and lucy should've been back by now.  
>I was starting to get worried.<p>

"Do you think we should look for her?" I asked.

Just then, Hibiki came back all bruised up.

"T-That... Traitor..." he said then collapsed.

"Hibiki? Who? Who do you mean? You can't possibly mean..."  
>his eyes widened. "NO! I refuse to believe it!" I yelled.<p>

"It's true." she said. I slowly turned around.

"L...Luce?" I said, eyes wide.

"Goodbye, Natsu." she said with no emotion.

A few hours later in Normal P.O.V.

I suddenly woke up with Wendy sweating over me.

"W...Wendy...?" I said.

"Yes, Natsu-Kun?" she asked.

Cliff-Hanger! Mwahahaha I love bringing you pain! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replys:**

**AngelKnightKaoru:**  
><strong>Hurray for the power of firsties!<strong>  
><strong>I can't explain that yet...<strong>  
><strong>I am updating right now! Shocker, right?<strong>

**kratos32536:**  
><strong>I am a meanie, aren't I?<strong>  
><strong>Cliffhangers scare the crap outta me. It's like omg whats happening next?<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to give that little feeling off...<strong>  
><strong>I've been working on that,<strong>

**Anastasia Zunk:**  
><strong>NP. Replying is my life!<strong>  
><strong>I will not tell whats going on but that was my idea... now you ruined it! :o<strong>

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle:**  
><strong>Um... Thanks? Can't tell if thats sarcasm or not *sweatdrop*<strong>  
><strong>I will show the next chappy!<strong>

**End Review Replys**

**Anyway... I can't make up an excuse so I'll tell you guys the truth...**  
><strong>I got caught up in nalu vids! .<strong>  
><strong>Anyway... Onto the story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Truth Behind Lucy.<strong>

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"That was fun! The most fun I've have since I was a child!"  
>I cheered happily.<p>

"Glad you had fun. Now, then. We need to make a plan..."  
>Angel said.<p>

"A plan for what?" I said in a mischievious tone, making a smile thats more evil than the devil himself.

"Well... Cobra has been spying on your ex-friends. Apparently,  
>the little girl healed them. We need to put her out of commision." Angel said, sounding a bit annoyed at the "little girl" part.<p>

"This'll be fun!" I cheered, clapping my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. at the Natsu team.<strong>

Wendy explained what happened to Lucy.

Natsu could only make out "Apparenly blah blah Lucy blah blah blah blah blah"

The explaination: "Apparently there's been a special power sleeping inside Lucy. Her evil side takes control and shes unstoppable. To make her stoppable, we need to find a way to bring her back to her senses. In other words, bringing the sweet Lucy back." Wendy said.

"I agree with Wendy. The only way to stop her is to bring the old Lucy back." Erza said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Erza! Your back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes. Wendy healed me." Erza stated, in her serious mood.

"So. We'll commence the plan soon. For now, lets rest up."  
>Hibiki said.<p>

"I'm not sure if-" Natsu was cut off.

"Natsu we will rest!" Erza said.

Natsu had just earned one of Erzas signature glares.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Natsu exclaimed.

**(A/N: You think I'm done? Not yet!)**

* * *

><p>While they're sleeping.<p>

Lucy had been watching them sleep, dangling her legs from a tree. She sighed. "It sure will be fun, huh?" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu, with super hearing, woke up to the sound of her voice.

"Lucy?" Natsu yelled, waking everyone up.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed under her breath. She fastly went into hiding.

"LUCY! I CAN SMELL YOUR SCENT! GET OUT HERE!" Natsu yelled. This woke up the group.

"NATSU! GO BACK TO SLEEP! YOUR JUST WORRYING ABOUT LUCY!" Erza yelled.

"I can smell her scent! she's been here!" Natsu said.

"I can smell her scent, too..." Wendy said.

"So... She's been here. Lets find her! The plan will commence!"  
>Gray Exclaimed.<p>

'Lucy... I miss the sweet Lucy...' Natsu thought.

They all went off searching for Lucy, who, while they were talking, snuck away. That didn't stop Natsu's sense of smell,  
>though.<p>

Natsu found Lucy, and quick.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, getting the others to come.

Lucy came out of hiding, wearing black clothes.

"Hmph. Noisy brat." Lucy said.

Natsu got emotional, trying to hold back the tears. But, the tears came out anyway.

"Luce... I miss you! O want the sweet Luce that yells at me to get out of her house. The sweet Luce that always complains about all the jobs I ruin. Most of all... I want the sweet Luce I love with all my heart!" Natsu said.

"Natsu..."Lucy said, tears welling up in her eyes. Her hair turned back to blonde, her eyes also turning back to her big brown orbs.

Lucy ran up to Natsu and hugged him. "I...I love you too, Natsu..." Lucy said. They then kissed a passionate kiss.

**5 years later**

Natsu and Lucy were happily married and had 2 children. 1 was a girl who looked like Natsu and also has Natsu's personality. Her name was Luna. The other was Luna's twin brother, Nalu. Nalu looked like Lucy and had Lucy's personality. They were both 4 years old.

"Mommy, mommy! Tell us a bed time story!" said Luna.

"Okay." Lucy said.

**After the story**

"That's really how you and daddy met?" Nalu asked.

"Yup!" Natsu said, coming inside.

"Goodnight kids." Lucy and Natsu said, walking away.

"Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" They yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's cheesy and I'm sorry its only 3 chapters... Anyways, I'll be making a new story about Fairy Tail High. I'll put up the summary now:<strong>

**Lucy is just a highschool girl, looking for love. ****Her love for Natsu only grows bigger when they get forced to live together under a mistake involving the girls and boys dorm, leaving only 1 room left and Lucy and Natsu are "coincidentally" put together. The girls find out about it and are always giving Lucy a hard time. Will she confess or will they stay just best friends?**

**It's good, right? I hope it is... I haven't come up with anything yet, though...**

**Hope to see you soon! Ja Ne!**

**P.S. Over 1,000 words! Longest I've ever written!**


End file.
